Mr. Topsy-Turvy
Mr. Topsy-Turvy is the ninth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He was supposed to be the sixth book, but the book published in 1972. Mr. Topsy-Turvy *'Color': Orange *'shape': Bean *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Relatives ': Little Miss Contrary (possibly), Mr. Muddle (possibly), Mr. Wrong (possibly) *Love: *Friends:Little Miss Contrary, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Wrong *Rivals: *Release date: 1972 *'Job': doing things the wrong way *Features: Yellow bowler hat and cane (which were turned upside down) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Topsy-Turvy does everything the wrong way around. One day he comes to the town where the reader lives. He rents a room in a hotel, speaking to the hotel manager the wrong way around, "Afternoon good, I'd room a like." The next day, he confuses the taxi driver with his backwards speaking, causing an accident, buying a pair of socks and putting them on his hands, then he disappears, but everything is still topsy-turvy. Everybody still speaks topsy-turvy, and the reader is asked to say something topsy-turvy. Mr. Topsy-Turvy originated from a competition run by Roger Hargreaves to find a new Mr Men character and was an idea by Marc Penfold who created Mr Upside Down and a story in which the character lived in a backwards world. The idea did not win the competition but Roger Hargreaves liked the idea so much he wrote to Marc Penfold saying he would use the idea and thus Mr. Topsy-Turvy was born. International publications & translations Mr. Topsy-Turvy appears under the titles Monsieur A L'Envers (French), Don Alreves (Spanish), Unser Herr Kuddelmuddel (German), 顛倒先生 (Taiwan), 거꿀씨 (Korean), Mr. Popeth o chwith (Welsh), Meneer Opsekop/Meneertje Andersom (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Ανάποδος (Greek), Fætter Omvendt (Danish), おべこべくん (Japanese). Trivia *Mr. Topsy-Turvy gets words out of order. *In the Japanese version of I Love Mr. Men, Mr. Topsy-Turvy was orange-reddish instead of orange and his bowler hat was gold instead of yellow. *In the 1975 cartoon, his hat is brown. *In his story, he went down the up escalator, which is exactly what Mr. Stubborn did in his plot in Mall. Counterparts *His Spongebob Squarepants counterpart is the titular character because they both used to get words out of order. *His Mr. Bean counterpart is the titular character because they both are topsy-turvy. *His Looney Tunes counterpart is Foghorn Leghorn because they both tend to get attention. *His Top Cat counterpart is the titular character because they both wear hats, carry canes, and are jolly. *His Stitch! counterpart is Topsy-Turvy both because they both have the same name and makes things topsy-turvy. *His Alphabet Castle counterpart is Gobbledygook the Talking Turkey because they get their words mixed up. *His Tweenies counterpart is Jake because they are both orange and get words mixed-up. *His Star Wars counterpart is Yoda because they both get words out of order. *His Thomas and Friends counterpart is Toad because they both go backwards *His Final Fight counterpart is Sodom because they speak Topsy-Turvy. *His Pokemon counterpart is Palkia because they turn things upside down. *His Wayside counterpart is Jon because they turn things upside down. *His The Amazing World Of Gumball counterpart is Juke because they both don't speak correctly. *His Sesame Street counterpart is Grover because they are both topsy-turvy. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Hotel Manager *Taxi Driver *Store Clerk *Mr. Bump (Picture on the building wall) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Clever *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Late (on TV) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) (cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *Mr. Muddle *Mr. Topsy-Turvy's fun slide. External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Orange characters Category:Bean characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose